Lust in Hell
by DianaM321
Summary: ( Sebastian x Grell ) Lemon. No plot. Sebastian needs some help and Grell is more than pleased to help.


Sebastian Michaelis, in his true form, descended down to Hell. His high status was obvious by the frightened behavior of the other demons that were disappearing as fast as they could. Sebastian was groaning with anger and his eyes were bleeding fire. However, there was something wrong with him. He could barely fly, or walk, or stand.

"Now you go and hide you bastard? How dare you play such nasty games on me? You are going to pay for this! I swear with my infernal name that you will pay!" He leaned on a huge statue of chimera, barely supporting his own weight.

Then he felt a presence behind him; a presence that did not belong to the Underworld.

"Is my Bassy in need of help?" Grell was looking at Sebastian from above the frame of his glasses, with a mischievous grin.

"Grell Sutcliff! How dare you step down here?"

"My little Sebas-chan! You should know by now that I am a God of Death and I can be wherever I wish to be! To be, or not to be, that is the question!" Grell gestured as if he was quoting Shakespeare on the stage of a theatre.

"What do you want you prick?" Sebastian sighed, his voice barely audible.

"Ah~ better watch your tongue sweet Bassy. I might be your only ray of hope."

"Can you help me?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course my beloved. I will help you!" Grell's eyes were visibly shining with excitement.

"What do you want in return?" Sebastian asked, looking at Grell as if he would attack any moment.

"Tsk… Let's forget about me for now… The question is what do you really want? You are starving to death!"

Sebastian could not pretend anymore. He knelt weakly on the floor, spreading his lifeless dark wings on his sides.

"My poor lovely beast. I can't see you suffer like this, now can I?"

Grell knelt down on the floor beside him and pulled his glorious red lock to one side, exposing his bare neck.

"Don't be shy darling. Drink to your heart's content."

"What do you think you are doing Grell?" Sebastian whispered, grinding his teeth.

"Isn't it obvious love? Feeding you, so you won't die on me."

Sebastian was too weak to argue, and the offer was so… tempting. He could not believe his own eyes. A God of Death, no, the Red God of Death kneeling before him, inside Hell itself, offering him the highest quality of blood he could ever find. He looked at the Death God, waiting patiently, with a smile on his face, for the demon to bite his flesh and drink his blood. Sebastian slid his right hand behind Grell's neck, pulled him close, closed his eyes, and inserted his fangs into the smooth, flawless skin.

"Ah! My sweet Sebas-chan!" Grell almost screamed with a high pitched voice.

Grell held Sebastian's shaking body in his arms and pulled him even closer. Everything was so burning red; his long red hair, his red hot blood. The sky was on fire.

Sebastian couldn't stop himself from drinking. Grell's blood was the best he had ever tasted in his entire life, sweet and burning hot. He was feeling good, so good in fact that he didn't notice that he was now lying on top and Grell was breathing heavily underneath him. He managed to stop drinking that elixir of life and pulled out his fangs. He licked the bite mark and the bleeding stopped as the wound healed fast. Grell shifted underneath him and a wave of unexpected pleasure rushed through the demon's whole body.

"What the Hell?"

"Little Sebas-chan! I see it's your first time drinking a Death God's blood! There are… a few side effects!" Grell grinned as he rubbed his knee on Sebastian's obvious erection.

Sebastian almost mewled at the touch, too weak to protest, he stayed lying on top of Grell.

The Death God's hand slid underneath his dark clothing and found what he was looking for.

"Haa… G- Grell… s- stop!" Sebastian breathed next to Grell's ear.

"Why would I do that my darling? It's not nice to leave you in this state!"

Sebastian wasn't able to think clearly. The Death God's blood had its intoxicating effect on him. Now he was breathing heavily and feeling so damn good being touched by a God.

Grell flipped them over so Sebastian was lying on his back, his dark wings spread wide on the ground. Grell tore Sebastian's clothing and moved his nails on the perfect chest of his beloved demon, in slow circling motions.

"G- Grell… Ahh… darn this!"

"Tsk… Look what I've done to you my sweet Bassy!"

Sebastian hissed as Grell started to grind his hips on top of his erection with a rhythmic motion. Then he moved his nails on Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian moved his hips up to have more of the delicious friction.

"Patience my love! Patience!" Grell clicked his tongue and winked.

"I… can't… any more… G- Grell… Ahh~" Sebastian managed to say between short breaths.

"Say it nicely… What do you want me to do?"

"Mmh… Grell… P- Please! Touch me…"

"Hmm~ Good boy!" The Death God purred as he shifted down and took out Sebastian's throbbing erection, and moved his hands up and down the length.

"Oh God! Yesss…Ahh please don't stop! Oh please don't!"

"Oh Dear~ How long has it been? My poor Bassy… What have they done to you?"

Sebastian let out a loud moan as Grell wrapped his mouth around the tip of his member and sucked while circling his tongue around the wet slit. Sebastian grabbed Grell's head with both hands and pushed it further down. Oh how skilled the Death God was at giving pleasure to this demon! So many times had Sebastian said that he had no affinity towards Heaven, but, this was Heaven!

"Mmh… Fuck! You're unbelievable!"

Grell moaned at the compliment which sent vibrations down to Sebastian's core.

"I'm so close! Ahh… I can't ho- hold on any longer! G- God!"

Sebastian's body tensed up and he released while he raised his hips to move even deeper in the hot wet mouth of the Death God. Grell swallowed eagerly and looked up at Sebastian, his lips still surrounding the tip. The sight was more than enough to send Sebastian over the edge again. There was something else in those electric green eyes. Sebastian was panting when Grell moved up, and kissed the half-parted lips of his demon. Sebastian was in Heaven again. He wrapped his dark wings around the Red Death and took him in his arms. The kiss was so addicting, comforting, pleasurable, and their tongues danced for dominance. He could taste himself as the kiss deepened. Grell moaned in his mouth, which sent waves of pleasure down Sebastian's spine. Grell broke the kiss, trying to regain his breath. Then, he whispered in Sebastian's ear:

"Take me, demon."

This wasn't a request. This was more like a command from a high ranked God of Death to a demon. Sebastian flipped them over. His dark wings, now full of life, raised high and flapped in the air. He looked down at Grell, his flaming red hair spread on the ground, his green eyes half-leaded and full of desire, his glasses nowhere to be seen. Sebastian couldn't figure out why he used to dislike this being in the past. He was a sight to look at. Without wasting time he removed Grell's pants and positioned himself between his legs. With no preparation or warning he slid all the way inside the Death God with a smooth thrust. Grell screamed in pain, arched his back, and covered his face with his arms. Sebastian leaned down and removed Grell's arm from his face and kissed him once again. Grell wrapped his legs around the demon's waste. Sebastian started moving. Grell's insides felt… Godly! This was the only word for Sebastian to describe how it felt; hotter than Hell-fire, swallowing him deeper and deeper.

"Mmh… Oh~ Sweet Sebastian! Keep moving… Ahh! Just like that!"

Time and place had lost their meaning. The Heaven and the Underground were joined together; a demon and a God, so dark, and so red, heavy breathing and loud moans of pleasure.

"Grell… can I- Ahh~ Can I ask you something?"

"Yes! Oh! Ahh! Mmhh~"

"Why did you… Ha- Haa~ Why did you help me?" Sebastian asked between his thrusts.

"Ah! Ha- Harder Seba… Harder! Ah!"

Grell arched his back as he pulled Sebastian even closer with his legs.

"Your eyes… Ha!.. For your eyes Sebas… Aah~ they are so… RED!" Grell screamed as he released all over his and Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian arched his back, opening his large black wings he let out a loud roar as he released inside the Death God.

He was alive again; so much alive.


End file.
